


Command

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [14]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Don't panic, he said. Okay. Not panicking. Not panicking.</i>
</p>
<p>Day 14 of 30: Genderswapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command

**Author's Note:**

> Short one today. I had more ideas but I pretty much slept all day and now I'm going out so I don't have _time_.

_Don't panic, he said. Okay. Not panicking. Not panicking._

"Vechs?"

"Yes Zisteau?"

"I'm totally panicking."

"Relax, Zisteau! I can fix this!" Vechs bent over a command block and fiddled with it a little before looking up and sighing. "Okay, that didn't work. Maybe it's this one?" Even in his panic Zisteau was able to take a moment to appreciate the curve of Vechs's hips and the movement of his breasts, but it was weird and yeah, he was definitely panicking. "Okay, not this one either, this one's simple."

"Should we maybe call Dinnerbone? Maybe he knows?" Vechs just shook his head.

"Already called Dinnerbunny. When he finished laughing he said he had no idea what I did. He said he could ask Notch or Jeb, but I didn't think you-"

"Yeah, no, yeah, it's bad enough that you told Guude and Dinnerbone already. I'm good without Notch ever knowing you used command blocks to turn us into girls."

"Are you sure you don't want to take advantage of this?" Vechs leered. It was tempting.

"If you did it once you can do it again, yeah? Once you figure out how to fix it then you can do it whenever, right?" Vechs looked up from his current command block and tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Probably, yeah. It's science, not magic, which means it _should_  be replicable." 

"Well," Zisteau replied, grinning softly, "There you have it. We can do it whenever assuming you figure out how to _give me my dick back._ " 


End file.
